Mario saves the world!
by SuperFlowerPower
Summary: An extraordinary adventure featuring Mario and the cast of TF2! Will Mario and Team Fortress gang stop the evil villain? Read and find out!


So one day Mario and Yoshi were playing tennis because Mario loves sports which is why he can jump so high like Luigi and Yoshi loves it because he is Mario buddy!

Suddenly Luigi walked in and said "MARIO I GOT A LETTER FROM PEACH!!!" he hands him the letter and he reads it "Dear Mario, the world is dying please fix it!"

Mario jumps up and says "Don't worry world I will save you!!!"

Mario grabs guns and shoots and rides to the bad guy who is killing the world because he hates earth and wants it dead because he is evil and he hates mario because Mario is a nice guy and is well respected by the people in the Muchroom Kingdom because he saved them all from bowser and liked to tittyfuck peach because they loved eachother like peas and podheads because Mario is the best!

So mario went and said "Gee I hopwe I get to the checkpoint and win the game because I need point s to progrress to the next level so I can beat the bad guy because he need to be stoped!"

The bad guy came out and pointed at Mario and said "YOU ARE NOT COOL" so he teleported him to another world know as Steam and falls into the middle of a War where Rockets and Bombs flew around the sky, It was none other than the Red Vs war from Team Fortress 2!

"OH NOO!!!" yells Maio as he dodges bullets and other exploders with his jumps!

Suddenly he see's a bunch of Red guys retreating into a garage and Mario follows them inside because there is Resupply in there!

"HELLO?!" yells Mario as he looks for help, suddenly a big bald man wearing red pointed a shotgun at Mario and said "I THINK YOU ARE SPY!!!" he shoots Mario 3 times but the Bullets don't hurt him because he is wearing Red like Big Bald man with gun because TF2 is Red team good guys and Mario is pure hearted like Goku!

Mario questions bald man in why he shot at him, the bald man says "DIS IS WAR AND WE CAN NEVER TELL WHAT IS OR ISN'T SPY THAT WORKS FOR !"

So Mario looks outside and see's the evil Blu's, Mario turns and says "They all look just like you!" The bald man kneels down next to Mario and says "I am Heavy Weapons Guy... and this... is the saddest battle in the history of any battle!" Mario feels sad because all of the Reds are dying from Blu people and hugs Heavy and says "I will help you if you help me get back home!"

Heavy puts his fist in the air and says "YES!" and then calls the rest of the team to meet Mario. Heavy points at his team and says "THESE ARE MY FRIENDS THEY ARE RED LIKE YOU AND ME, THE BLU'S WEAR BLU SUITS BECAUSE THEY ARE CLONES FROM THE EVIL " Heavy then moves Mario closer to his team mates and introduces them personally

"This is Soldier, he is the leader of this attack squad because he is rocket skilled!" He points at the next person "This is Demoman, a Dark scottish black man that loves bombs!" He points at the next person "This is Medic, he heals people so hes cool" He points at the next person "This is Pyro, she is an undercover Pyromanic that joined our team pretending to be a boy like Mulan!" Pyro winks at Mario and Heavy points at the next person "This is Scout, he sucks but we like him for saying BONK" He points at the next person "This is Spy he is sneaky and likes to stab backs!" He points at the next person "This is Sniper, he shots heads off with guns!" He points at the last person "This is Engineer and he will take you back home to your big breasted lady!

So Mario decides to join their team and stop the evil Blu's and Rushes out and starts shooting at bad Blus! Scout grabs Mario and rushes him across the sentries Mario looks and says to Scout "Hey how do you dodge that?!"

Scout Smiles and says "It's all about Bonk Punch!" so then he drops mario off next to Demoman and Demo says "Follow me laddy!" and they fight off more Blu's and Sticky jump across the map on a roof where Sniper is standing. Sniper turns to Mario and whispers to him "Watch my back..." Mario punches Spies as Sniper shots heads of!

So then he moves on and Meets up with Pyro, she turns towards him and says "Watch your back, Sugar!" so Then Mario stands behind her while she burns baddies with Flame gun!

So then Heavy and Medic both show up and tell Mario to push the cart back while they hold off the Blu's. Mario and the other memebers besides Spy, Medic, and Heavy help push the kart back until a Blu Sniper aims his rifle at Mario's head, Mario see's the laser pointer and just when the Sniper is about to kill him Spy comes in and Stabs the evil Sniper!

Spy raises his hand and tells Mario he has him covered!

30 seconds left on the clock and Mario and the team continue to fight, Engineer puts up a teleporter and says "Cover me Mario! This teleporter will take you back home!"

Mario says "GREAT!!!" so they keep fighting, Soldier then Shoots a crit towards mario and mario kicks it inside the Blu's spawn room thus killing off all of the Blu's!

They all cheer and celebrate and Pyro hugs Mario and tries to kiss him but her mask was in the way!

So Engie finishes the teleporter and Mario says goodbye to the team and wishes them good luck.

Mario returns hom and the bad guy says "YOU AGAIN, THAT'S IT I WILL SEND YOU BACK!!!"

So then the bad guy opens another portal but suddenly Heavy and the Team walks out and Heavy says "I don't think so, Tiny baby!" the bad guy runs away and Mario saves the world and thanks the team yet again and they all go to Peach's castle and then eat cake and tittyfuck Pyro and Peach!

Mario will be the 10th class in TF2!

THE END


End file.
